Whispered Prayers: A Tale of Faith
by Trinity Le Faye
Summary: Bilbo had not spoken her name in 59 almost 60 years, Elentári was just a maid at the time of his journey, the only other non-dwarf companion on the trek, she was a Dúnadain. (MovieVerse with book references) The Heirs of Durin compete for her heart but she doesn't waste time in matters of her heart. ThorinXOC, FilixOC, LegolasXOC.. (More Original Characters than just Elentári)
1. Chapter 1: Where Angels Tread

Late in the evening, after leaving the town of Bree she was wandering amongst muddy road to the Shire. She made her way to the green door marked with the dwarfish rune of "G". From the sound of it many of the company had already arrived. She knocked on the door heavily, she was slowly answered to by a half-ling.

"Hello?" the poor fellow piped out.

"Elentári at your serv-"

"At My Service Yes, yes I know come in… Hold on you aren't a dwarf?"

"Clearly…" she stated.

"A Woman?"

"Aye that too…Mithrandir!" she called out to him, the wizard turned to her and looked absolutely baffled.

"Elentári shield maiden of the Dúnadain, my lady you were just a topic of discussion." Gandalf said she had given the wizard a sordid glance.

"And what pray tell has been said?"

"Dear me child come in." said a white-haired dwarf.

"Master Balin… Lovely to see you. Has he arrived yet?"

" 'Fraid not but he had a meeting of our kin from the Iron Hills." Dwalin remarked.

"Does he know I seek to join the company?" she asked Gandalf.

"He does not for I have selected also, Mister Baggins as the burglar."

"And what of me, am I just to sit lazing about in a castle peak waiting to be rescued?"

Dwalin and Ori laughed at her sentiment.

"Fear not Elentári I will speak to him on your behalf…"

"My Lady if Kili otherwise fails in that I will do so."

"Thank you both for the offer but I will speak to your Uncle on my terms." She said noting the way her words made the brothers blush.

Bilbo looked up at Elentári almost finding her presence less daunting as she was only a half foot taller than him. She looked absolutely freezing.

"A Bite to eat? Miss?" Bilbo said actually offering. She nodded. "Thank you"

The sudden knock made everyone jump except possibly Elentári.

"He's here!" Gandalf said.

Bilbo opened the door to find the last dwarf, a dwarf who looked far more worn than the rest by the gray hair intermixed with his raven locks.

"Gandalf, I thought you said this place was easy to find. I lost my way _twice. _If it hadn't been for that mark on the door I am sure it would have been thrice." He greeted each dwarf with a sudden tilt of his head.

"Bilbo Baggins allow me to introduce the leader of the company; Thorin Oakenshield."

"So this is the Hobbit." He smirked.

"Thorin a word?" Gandalf begged him to come hither, "You have two new companions Mister Baggins only being one of the two." His voice was low-toned as if he meant to keep the others from knowing.

"Yes pray where is your ranger?" Thorin asked shrewdly.

"You are an heir of Kings I am hardly but a servant and a slave to my name, Thorin son of Thráin." Elentári's voice was strong and certain.

"Your Ranger is a woman." Thorin's eyes narrowed.

"Does a woman have no right to give aid to what she knows can be done?" she asked.

"Tell me, what name you go by that holds you in such servitude."

"Elentári… Cousin of the sixteenth chieftain of the Dúnadain, known as Aragorn son of Arathorn."

"You are an heir, an heir of Isildur's, my lady." Gandalf reminded. The dwarf's eyes widened his mouth open ajar.

"Hardly one could have for due cause in praise, Mithrandir may it have slipped your mind but neither my cousin or self, wish for the crown and Valar help me, I could not even have it if I wanted it. As Thorin so easily pointed out I am a woman with no King."


	2. Chapter 2: A Willing Heart

Her body was still cold even as she sat down by the fire, her eyes glisten like the dying embers. Thorin had shoved Elentári and Bilbo their contracts. She glowered at Thorin's rashness and it wouldn't be the last time for her to give that look or for him to be rash. Unfortunately, Bilbo spoke his mind about what he thought of joining,

"Dragon? Oh No, why is it that you neglected to mention such a threat?"

"Look laddie Smaug is just one obstacle there be more things than that dragon." Bofur said.

"Like?" Bilbo said in remarkable curiosity

Bofur faltered and stuck his pipe back in his mouth.

"Elves…" Thorin chides out with disgust.

Elentári then spoke, perhaps a bit out of turn

"Excuse Me? Elves happen to be highly capable and not brooding."

Thorin stood to his full height which roughly was about Elentári's height as well.

"Are you saying we dwarves are brooding and not capable?" he challenged. The other dwarves look to her for a response.

"No just you." She gritted.

"You dare to defy my authority, woman, in front my own company?" he slammed his fist against the table.

Her reaction was unnerving almost horrifying. She shoved the contract to Balin and then quiet, she stood there crossing her arms under her chest in silence.

"Everything seems to be in order…" Balin said.

She exited the home only to be followed by Bilbo. She had a strange anger to her eyes that almost was nonrelated to the prejudice that Thorin displayed. She turned to see the hobbit had followed her out.

"What…do you want?" she breathed staggeringly.

"I want know why you put up with that and why you are going on this journey?" he asked strongly. She smiled wryly at him, her eyes rolled.

"Because I believe that this journey will help me with my own, and why do I put up Thorin son of Thráin because I am not like him, I can see strength in all people of all sorts, I have seen good honest people fall to darkness, I have seen ones who are unjustly treated and forced to be less. By my blood; the blood Isildur I swore to help others before they too fall into shadow and if one happens to be a grumpy dwarf or an insecure hobbit so be it!"

Bilbo was almost shocked about how open she was about this, he expected her to tell him off because she hated seeing his curiousness, but this was a pleasant surprise, and almost an inspiring concept.

When Bilbo walked back in without her, the others had been to question Thorin's motives for giving Elentári grief about her admission to join the company, but now it was his turn.

"Thorin you have wronged her and she deserves better than what you just dealt her." He said with new found boldness.

Silence and an exit were his only reply to the Hobbit. He found Elentári leading her own horse to a nearby brook for watering it. He went about half-way to her until she said something perhaps it was actually more like a song.

"Beren tirant na chîn iell Vi 'wath finnil dîn velui, O elenath aglar menel Egent ennas i míriol. Tinúviel elvanui Elleth alfirin edhelhael, O hon ring finnil fuinui a rainc gelebrin thiliol. I dhoer manath únodui, Trî annon dûr, angren thamas, Am ered gondeb, hithui A thaur dhúatheb angoeol. I aearon min hain dorthas, Govanner hai na vedui, Pelanner io anann ennas  
Úníniel vi daur linnol." Her heart was hardened with the sound of her own voice the song of Beren and Lúthien, it mirrored a relationship between her cousin and the elfish maiden Arwen _Undómiel. She sighed angrily._

_"You speak as if you were one of them." Thorin said at last._

_"My family was raised by Elrond of Rivendell Master Thorin and you know the elves there are not like the ones of _Rhovanion they are just as different as Fili and Kili."

"Aye…I guess that's a good point. You see I am not used to-"

"A Mortal woman?" she said quickly.

"I was going to say being challenged." Thorin grimaced. "You have shown Honor and loyalty but I need know this, are you willing heart?"

"My Heart is only willing to do what it's meant to, and if that's to help you reclaim your home then yes I have a willing heart."

"I can ask no more than that." He smiled almost cautiously.


	3. Chapter 3: The Trouble With Orcs

After much discussion and a bit of wagers and a few plundering sing-a-songs hours later, they decided to let Bilbo sleep on the adventuresome contract. He awoke tiredly but with the will to sign his contract, he noted that Thorin had signed and it was witnessed by Balin. He quickly signed and initialed realizing it was midday and ran out his door to try and find the company. He ran up to Balin,

"I signed…- catches his breath- I signed it."

Balin looked at him with a subtle smile and examined the contract.

"Mister Baggins you will do splendidly, welcome to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

"Get him a pony." Thorin laughed.

"No I can walk just fiiinnne." He said as Fili and Kili grabbed him up and placed upon the pack pony. Elentári dismounted for a moment and handed Bilbo something. It was handkerchief made from beautiful silky cotton, which was dyed black, he noticed the white tree.

"A Family Crest?" He asked. She simply smiled and remounted her horse. She rode closer to Thorin now. He had heard the pair of them talking, nearly inaudible to him, he moved Myrtle closer, but Gandalf stopped him.

"No I wouldn't eavesdrop just yet Bilbo. They are actually being civil. Thorin and Elentári agreed that they were not going to pry each other's' scars open however that was a job for a more gentle burglar who found it in his heart to make the decision to go on this trek." Gandalf winked to his Hobbit.

They stopped at eventide to have a bit of supper and then the sun sunk into the evening sky and the stars grew dim under the pressure of the moon's hazy and superior light. A few the dwarves lay sleeping while the others stayed watch. Fili and Kili sat by the fire while Thorin trying to rest easily on a bed of rock near the two. Elentári had been by Bilbo when they heard screams suddenly, and as Bilbo implored to what the noise was,

"Orcs." Kili whispered. The color of Elentári's face went pallid save for the very tips of her cheeks. Bilbo hopped over and repeated, a bit louder than intended "Orcs." Thorin jolted at the sound of the name of the foul creatures.

"Yea mainly throat cutters could be dozens of them since the lower lands are crawling with them." Fili said.

"They strike in the early night after everyone is supposedly asleep. Quick and quiet as a devil's shadow they are. No screams just lots of blood." Kili continued. Bilbo was shaken he didn't want to be killed by an orc. Fili smiled as Kili sniggered a bit. Thorin looked at his nephews appalled by their actions but before he could utter a single word, Elentári backhanded the pair of them. She was clearly more than livid with them. She was almost in tears because of their ignorance.

Kili exclaimed in slight pain "Ouch!"

"What was that for?" Fili asked curiously.

Thorin replied before her, "You think a night raid by Orcs is joke?"

Kili looked down averting his gaze. "We didn't mean anything by it."

The rest woke to see Elentári walk away from them towards the ponies, "No you didn't…"

Thorin looked at her, wanting to go over to her to say she's not alone, but instead he walked over to the other side of the camp while muttering to his nephews,

"You know nothing of the world."

Balin and Gandalf shared a glance,

Balin told the sordid and yet heroic tale of the battle of Azanulbizar to the wide-eyed companions. It all seemed have the most interest on the half-ling but as the tale ended, Bilbo looked at his lone female companion then back to Balin and Gandalf. The others had gone to comfort Thorin.

"But what about her then, why does she hate Orcs." He stared at Gandalf a bit more clearly. As the others sat around waiting for Gandalf to tell them about Elentári, Thorin stood tall but he leaned against the tree listening.

"Most of you know nothing of the world beyond the scope of your own. Nearly all of Elentári's family has been killed or barely surviving. The Dúnadain have hunted down to the point of near extinction."

"Why? Why would anyone do such a thing to a whole group of people?" Kili asked dubiously.

"There was once a dark power over the lands of Middle Earth, one that was defeated long ago; sadly _the Line of _Elendil had been corrupted. Rumors about a ring that belonged to the enemy sent many evils to destroy the line of Elendil for the belief of finding such a treasured weapon." Gandalf looked at Elentári; her back was still turned away from them.

"Her forefathers were killed in many times in this search, as it stands her parents were killed by Orcs in front of her when she was a mere lass of eight. She then was given to the care of Lord Elrond; by the time she was ten she was by joined her cousin and her aunt after her uncle had too perished to an Orc's arrow to the eye…"

Bilbo stood straight up and walked back to Elentári. He went and embraced her. She was caught off guard by this sudden display. She was nearly ill-prepared when most of the dwarves gave her, their condolences.


	4. Chapter 4: Foes or Friends

**Disclaimer: I Own Only Elentári and Rhiannon. The Rest Is © to Peter Jackson and J.R.R. Tolkien.**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in like forever. Lots of things including new projects for fanfiction and youtube.**

As the company came to a halt well on into the latest hour of midday and after a morning of rain and tales of the five great wizards, the company was tired. Elentári much to Gandalf's surprise was still soaked but the ranger didn't seem to mind this as much as he did.

"Elentári my dear you'll catch your death if those clothes do not dry." Gandalf gave her a stern sideways glance. She laughed vibrantly, slightly ignoring his stare as she dismounted.

"You forget I am used to worse than this Gandalf the weather of the North is far worse than that trivial rain earlier." She rubbed her horse's crest and then frowned as she heard Thorin barking orders to everyone. Gandalf was waiting to speak to him in what looked like a burned down home. The mare apparently had the same feeling about Thorin as her master had for in the moment after Thorin yelled out at Bombur to start making some stew, she bucked.

"Calm your animal Elentári." Thorin called to her.

"She doesn't like it when you yell at the others and nor do I for that matter." Elentári dryly said.

"For your information it wasn't yelling for the sake of yelling I was telling them what to do tonight." Thorin stated gaining irritation for this woman all over again and he went over to discuss with Gandalf. The mare nickered a breath as Elentári let go a sigh causing her to smile at how intone her and her horse were.

"Don't worry we'll be alright…" she whispered.

"We have a map we cannot read Thorin; Lord Elrond could help us…"

"Help us… what help came from the elves when the dragon took Erebor?" Thorin's voice groused with loathsome hate for elves again. Elentári's body visibly tensed and without warning Gandalf yelled at Thorin.

"I am not one for the stubbornness of dwarves Thorin son of Thráin!" he muttered loudly and with that he walked back over to his steed cursing as he went and left swiftly.

"Everything alright…Gandalf… Where he is going?" Bilbo asked.

"Nothing but miscreant mess caused by our lead dwarf…" Elentári declared flatly shooting said lead dwarf a hard stare.

"You best hope he comes back Thorin!" Elentári shouted again. As everyone assumed their duties night once again began to settle over them.

"Soups on…" Bofur said serving the first one to Balin, then Ori, Bifor, Nori and of course Dori. He Bombur served to Oin, Gloin and Dwalin then Thorin and Bilbo. Elentári claimed to be not hungry but gladly took a small end of bread from Bofur.

"Bilbo can you take these to the lads when you're done fussing about Gandalf." Bofur said holding out two bowls of stew.

"I am not fussing… just worried is all." The Hobbit defended. "He has been gone a very long time!"

"He's a wizard he does that because he chooses to." Bofur offered. Bilbo took up the bowls and headed towards Kíli and Fíli but Elentári went with him. The two dwarves stood still as statuettes of stone.

"What's happened?" Elentári implored.  
"Well we had sixteen ponies, seventeen horses altogether including yours Lady Elentári." Fíli stated.  
"But now we have only fifteen including yours." Kíli uttered with a bit of a hitch in his voice.

"As our ranger and burglar thought you two might want to go about seeing where they might be." Kíli continued.

"Something big obviously…" Bilbo said with confidence.

"Shush!" Elentári put a finger to her lips as she strained to hear. "Oh No!" she finally breathed.

"What is it…" Bilbo queried.

"Trolls…" Kíli replied gruffly.

"We need to get Thorin…" Fíli insisted but before they could take notice their burglar had already seen to get the endangered ponies. He was a brave fellow indeed, but foolhardy. The two brothers went off to get Thorin and the company whilst Elentári was spirited off in the shadows.

"It is too quick…"

"Gotcha!" The tallest of the three trolls stated grabbing Bilbo by his ankles.

"There aren't any more of you little buggers hidin' about weres you shouldn't…" the smallest one prodded.

Kíli marched out behind the bigger one and cut his foot. "Drop him!"

"Do what now?"

"I said DROP Him!" Kíli angrily repeated and they complied as the company made their way through the trees as led by Thorin. Suddenly the troll's short blade fell and Bilbo seized his chance to free the ponies, only to realize they'd already been set free and a deafening cry that came from nowhere and suddenly the whole company was thrown for a loop. A young woman was held by the disgusting trolls but not one they recognized.

"Lay down your arms or we rip hers off." The trolls cried out in unison. Thorin eyed the new woman.

"She isn't one of ours…" Thorin shouted.

"Thorin! Please drop your weapons…" said a voice from behind. Elentári had finally found voice again in the midst of the chaos. Thorin quickly threw down his weapons and the rest reluctantly followed suit. Soon a third of the company was tied to a spit-like log and another one third of them awaited their role on dinner in canvas bags. The two maidens that created the last third were tied to a post near the first third, and the fire.

"I don't see why we don't just eat the maids first…" The short troll piped.

"No beside them are for dessert." The medium sized one licked his lips.

"Look here I am not for sampling!" the other woman belted out.

"Rhiannon you need to learn when to shut up! Has anyone ever told you that?" Elentári hollered back. Elentári tried to think of a way to distract the trolls.

"You know I think you need to season these dwarves more than you are letting yourselves." Bilbo said beating her to it.

"Now who needs to learn to shut up…" The woman known as Rhiannon muttered.  
"Still you sweetheart…" Elentári stated ire rising.

"What seasonings would you add?" the one that was cooking questioned.

"Well no offense but I'd but more than… sage, have you smelled them? If there was some garlic and maybe some parsley."

"We ain't got time to find those…"

"Let the dark haired maiden go she can find those superfast she… she does it for a living." Bilbo stammered.

"You do?" the younger one looked at Elentári, who noticed Gandalf was on his way through to them.

"Yes of course… I'll get them for you if you untie me and you can the perfect seasoned dwarves that you crave." Her bonds were cut.

"Now, see this… this is me going for fresh herbs and garlic." She smiled and took off and in a moment was back with some herbs and garlic. One of which was wolfs bane, she quickly tossed it into the stew.

"I suggest you try it without the dwarves and if you do not like it then… you can eat me as dessert first." Elentári suggested.

"How generous…" the tallest one said taking a spoonful and the other two did the same. They instantly started to fall ill and as Gandalf broke a rock to reveal the sunlight of the dawn the trolls turned to stone not so instantly but steadily and then the sunlight engulfed them into their stone prisons.

Whilst the dwarves began to untie each other, Thorin(who already had undone his bonds in no time) went to speak to Gandalf who was engaged in a conversation with Elentári and the new woman.

"Mithrandir she isn't anyone of consequence. Ouch!" Elentári exclaimed after being punched in the arm.

"No One of consequence… Humph that's friendship for you… Gandalf you know she is not in her right mind." Rhiannon stated playfully and earning her an emphatically humored look from the wizard.

"Rhiannon you do know that there is a contract and barely any rewards to be had."

"Not all rewards have to be material dear sweet Elentári." Rhiannon's cheeky tone getting the better of Elentári's senses again she looked over to see Thorin bemused and staring at Rhiannon.

"So-he began- who are you and how did you find my company." Thorin said trying gain some authority again.

"Durin's sake Thorin you do not simply ask a woman this…" Balin joined in.

"My name is Rhiannon of Gondor the steward Ecthelion; captain of the guard's daughter."

"Gondor… By my beard you have travelled quite a ways to get to us." Balin said with a small laugh.

"No not really." Rhiannon said flatly. "I have lived my life in the wilderness…"

Elentári scoffed, "You go back home every two weeks you don't live in wilderness as often as others."

"Others meaning yourself…" Rhiannon jibed. "You know Elentári you are not the only poor unfortunate soul."

"What?! In the name of the Valar are you off about. You think I don't know. Why do you think I am here… helping Thorin reclaim his home?"

"The glory of it." Rhiannon snubbed. That broke something inside her, that in which Rhiannon her friend and ally would tell her off saying that she only wanted glory. It wasn't true she did have a selfish enough reason but it wasn't glory. She did this journey to aid hers. She hoped that someday she might be able to convince her younger cousin of becoming King and she as his adviser.

"Besides I found out about this troupe through some passerby dwarf in Bree." Rhiannon stated matter-of-factly.

Thorin and his company wandered away from the two arguing women to find where the mountain trolls had come from, and how they had moved in daylight. Answered by a rampant cave they found some weapons and gold.

Suddenly stunned by the silence from above Bilbo went to see if Elentári and her friend were alright. He found Elentári by herself.

"Where is your companion? Rhea or whatever." Thorin asked from behind Bilbo.

"She's gone." Elentári said quietly almost spitting it out like a curse. Thorin opened his mouth to speak again, "Do not worry Thorin Oakenshield she knows not to speak of this quest to anyone. I swore her dead if she did such a thing." Elentári yelped. She suddenly heard rustling leaves and a slick couple of thuds. She drew her blade.

"Something is coming." Thorin yelled. They all stopped and stared as a strange bloke came with a sleigh like contraption with rabbits.

"Radagast the brown." Gandalf said "Why you here?"


End file.
